Mom, Dad, I Love My brother
by Yuuki Kishitani
Summary: [Sequel to Passion] After having her heart strings pulled for the last time by her boss, Namie decides to mess with Izaya and his kids, by making them feel the same pain she does with her brother. How will the kids cope, and how will Izaya and Shizuo keep this from being a possibility? [WARNING: INCEST RELATIONSHIPS, BoyxBoy]
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Ikebukuro, one of Tokyo's many busy places. Shopping centers for tourist to enjoy, and lots of places like the Russian sushi to go and eat out."

The camera fuzzed as it was whipped towards a certain raven haired man, donning a black fir trim jacket even in the midst of a heat wave. He did stand in the shade however to avoid burning up, but it was still relatively hot to the informant. The ravenette smirked waving to the camera and sighs, going back to film his precious humans strolling about.

"Humans are weak things," he said sultry slowly turning the camera back to him. "But they have certain aspects I've only just come to take note of. Say, no man knows what it feels like to have a child, or give birth. All too many of them take it for granted."

As if on cue, the ravenette turned the camera to a woman and her baby. "Mother's go through so much to have children." The camera was turned back to him as he smiled. "And why am I talking about this? Well, I happened to be a part of a human study an old classmate of mine was doing when we were in high school. I was injected with his experimental pregnancy fluid and before long, I realized I was pregnant. Being pregnant, and a male, how utterly confusing. But it happened. Nine months of carrying an unborn fetus."

"Ah but I never went about it alone. The father of the fetus was beside me the whole time. And I, Izaya Orihara, couldn't be more happier bringing life into this world, and spending time with my favorite humans."

"Momma!"

Izaya lowered his camera as a group of four made their way to him. He smiled at his four sons, as each of them smiled with glee and in anticipation. Each of his kids, either looked like him, or their father, Shizuo Heiwajima. They gave the oldest and younger half of the twins Shizuo's last name, giving them Tsugaru Heiwajima, and Delic Heiwajima. The oldest of the twins and the youngest member of the family were given Izaya's last name, giving them, Psyche Orihara, and Hibiya Orihara.

Being the oldest, Tsugaru, spoke first and for the rest of his brother's. "Mom can we get ice cream?"

The twins, chanted Ice cream, while shy Hibiya stared at his mother wanting ice cream as well. Izaya sighed, and chuckled in amusement, before turning the camera off. He placed his phone in his pocket and stood up pulling out his wallet. "Let's go get ice cream and get home before dad does."

Izaya rolled his eyes as his twins ran on excitedly ahead, and Tsugaru jogged up to keep them in check. Hibiya clung to his mother's side, up til they got to the stand, in which then the boy clung to Delic. Psyche was bouncing all around Tsugaru, and the future fake blonde smiles at his brother. Izaya got chocolate for Tsugaru, strawberry for Psyche and Delic, and a vanilla cup for Hibiya. They took refuge under a large shady tree in the park, the kids crowding around their parent whom had whipped out his phone and began filming again.

"Children are really a blessing, despite the pain they may cause you. But of course you can't have any if you continue clinging to Seiji like you do."

In his office, Namie slammed her laptop irritated, and stood up to go make herself some calming tea. She really hated her boss, though he paid good money and kept her seemingly failing company from crashing. However she could not take his harsh teasing and probing into her life, and love for her younger brother. With a snort, as she put the water on the stove, she absentmindedly laughed at the inner thought of something quite ironic.

She would have to pull it up when the ravenette and his kids came home, and then when his kids were busy and Izaya was left alone to work. A smirk ran across her lips at her boiling plan, but she would have to be sneaky. Her boss wasn't the best informant Tokyo had to offer for nothing, so she would have to try and be just as conniving as he is. Oh how fate worked when you have something to use against the one person who is somewhat your savior.

It had been a few minutes, in which Namie drank half her tea when Izaya and his gang walked in. She kept a steady eye on his kids as he gave them instructions to be quiet and play nice in their room. The kids nodded and ran upstairs to play, leaving a proud Izaya to skip gleefully to his desk. He spun in his chair a little before turning to his computer to start his work. Namie took a small sip of her lukewarm tea before walking to hand Izaya some papers.

"So Orihara." She started and waited for her boss to give her his full attention before continuing. "You say, children are a blessing am I right?"

"That is what I said and more before you rudely closed the laptop on me." Both ravenette's locked eyes in a silent war before his secretary continued.

"You don't think there's a possibility that your kids could be having incestual relationships amongst each other? I mean, they practically take after you and their father, so it's possible, isn't it not?"

Izaya furrowed his brows for a moment before laughing softly. "Are you upset because I pointed out how Seiji won't respond to your one-sided love? Namie, you can be really childish sometimes."

The secretary smirked and shrugged. "There's still a slight chance. All it takes is for one of them to think the wrong way." she said walking away from her boss.

Izaya bit his lip, flashing his employee's back a dark look before returning to his work. He wasn't overly worried about his kids having a good relationship, but it would be problematic if they did start having incestual relationships with each other. He shook his head and chuckled. They wouldn't know what incest or what love is even if he explained it to them. They're young. They're kids. They don't worry about things like that.

Or...do they?


	2. Chapter 2

The fake blonde fortissimo of Ikebukuro placed the black pen to his lips and took a slow drag before blowing out the smoke. It felt odd not to smoke one of his cancer sticks, but Shizuo's husband made him promise he wouldn't smoke anymore, or the trend would trickle down to his sons. Not only that, but the raven didn't like the heavy scent of cigarette smoke lingering off the blonde, and it stinking up their home. So, here he was, while on a temporary break, smoking a hookah pen. He had to admit, it was a great substitute for him to quit smoking, but he was so use to the bitter taste and smell of the nicotine. He sighed as he looked over at his boss, who also took up the hookah pen so Shizuo wouldn't be alone. However Tom didn't have anyone to quit smoking for, but was being supportive by smoking a hookah around Shizuo. The fake blond was thankful for that.

Once Shizuo had enough of inhaling the fake stick he put it away, letting the lingering smoke into the atmosphere. Sleeves rolled up, and his top button loose, it was hot for a regular summer day in Ikebukuro. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd hope that Izaya and his kids were keeping cool in this midst. His husband had a thing for wearing his trademark jacket even in the heat. He shook his head and stood up, once Tom had his fill and continued about their job, debit collecting. Well, Not Shizuo's job. The natural brunette gone blonde was a bodyguard for his elder in charge. All Shizuo had to do was intimidate the men so they could be on their merry way.

However some of the men weren't all as smart as they choked up to be, for they often picked on Shizuo for his uniform. A gift from Kasuka, Shizuo wore his suit to work everyday, giving the impression that he was a bartender. Well, Shizuo did attempt to work at a nightclub once, to make up some salary, though Izaya was bringing in the mass majority of their income, and was fired after he was being harassed and punched the drunk customer into a wall. Getting to the point, everyone had all the snide remarks until they pissed the blonde off and were thrown out of windows with an enraged yell, or sent to the next town over after being slammed with a sign post.

Either way, Shizuo had to use violence, something he hated a lot. Before, he use to hate himself due to his strength, the first meaning of his phrase "I hate violence". But it was after the birth of his kids, did Shizuo come to appreciate his strength, and use it to protect his family. He still hated violence, but he didn't hate himself.

"Shizuo"

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Tom. Everything was bathed in a faint orange glow, signifying that evening was approaching to night. He was relieved from his duties, as he a long walk back home and kids to see before they went to bed.

"I'll mail your pay to your address. It should come tomorrow morning or so." Tom said running a hand through his dreads.

"Got it. Thanks Tom." Shizuo said with a smile and waved walking off.

"Say hi to the wife and kids for me." Tom called back returning to the company, and missing the hand Shizuo threw up as confirmation he'd heard. The blond broke into a jog to get home quicker, and to beat the sunset.

Making it just before 7:04, the bodyguard used the elevator to get to the top floor. He fumbled in his pocket just as the elevator signaled it was on its floor and pulled out his keays. However, the opportunity to place the key in was taken from him as Namie Yagiri walked up in a quiet huff. He ran face first into the blonde, staring him down somewhat before shaking her head and entered the elevator. Confused, Shizuo walked in and found Izaya bent over the desk. Shizuo grew slightly concerned for his lover until he heard Izaya's light chuckle. He sat up with a sigh and smiled, crimson eyes meeting mocha ones.

"Welcome home Shizu-chan."

The blonde kicked the door closed behind him and took off his shoes, meeting Izaya halfway across the room to embrace him. They pecked each other lightly on the lips. "Where are the kids?"

Izaya threw a pout at Shizuo and whined quietly. "You come home and don't even ask me how my day was. Shizu-chan is so rude."

The blonde rolled his eyes and slipped his arms around his lovers waist capturing the bucked out lip and sucking on it lightly. Once he heard a quiet moan from his wife, the blonde pulled away. "How was your day flea?"

Flushed, Izaya frowned and licked his lips. "It was fine… How about yours?" Izaya muttered trying to keep the heat from lowering.

"The usual." Shizuo put simply sliding a hand down towards Izaya's ass…

"Daddy's home!"

The sudden cry of elation, pulled the horny lovers apart, and directed their attention towards the gaggle of children hurrying down the stairs without falling all over each other. Psyche was the first to latch to his father's leg, followed by Delic then Tsugaru. Hibiya came last and was lifted up by Shizuo. "Hey guys. How was your day?"

The twins began talking above one another about the park and ice cream, while Tsugaru chuckled to himself and told them to quiet down. Shizuo moved over to the couch, the mother ravenette following closely behind while each kid described their day to their father. Shizuo found great amusement in talking to each of them, as they all had distinct personalities. Tsugaru was the quiet leader of the group. He didn't speak out much and kept the other's in check. Psyche was always happy and elated. He hardly ever cried over anything that was trivial, and stuck close to Tsugaru. Delic had a savvy charm, and was always sweet to everyone. He too rarely cried and declared himself the protector when his mother and father couldn't be there. Hibiya was shy at times, but could be a bit bossy if he wanted to. He often bossed Delic around but the magenta eyed brunette was happy to comply. Shizuo was happy his sons were all close to one another, unlike how he and Kasuka were.

"Guys." Izaya perked up and he pointed to a nearby clock. The kids whined as the clung to their father and pouted. "It's time to get ready for bed, so its baths and bed clothes for you all."

They nodded at the slight sten tone Izaya used and climbed down the couch and to the bathroom in groups of two. Izaya handled his look alikes, and Shizuo his. The parents filled up their respected bathtubs (after Hibiya was born there was a need to change the office home into a 3 bathroom, 2 bedroom studio), and undressed their sons. Izaya sat to the side while Hibiya and Psyche played in the water, and Shizuo played with his two sons, splashing water on them to make sure they got wet. After their baths, the family of six met in the boys room to get dressed in their night clothes. Delic and Psyche ran around using their towels as capes, and flaunting their naked glory while Shizuo chased them, and Hibiya was assisted by Izaya in putting on lotion and choosing night clothes. Tsugaru prepared himself and got Psyche to calm down long enough for Shizuo to grab him and begin getting him to prepare for bed. Delic walked over to Izaya to get dressed by him.

By the time nine rolled around, everyone was in bed clothes and in their respected bunk beds. After a round of good nights, Izaya left the door slightly open and he and Shizuo went downstairs. Izaya went to finish his little bit of work while Shizuo went to take a shower. When Shizuo got out, Izaya was walking into their shared bed room, rubbing his eyes tiredly and traded places with the blonde. Shizuo slipped into bed tossing the towel at some random place of the room, knowing he would be scolded for it if Izaya saw it. At the moment he didn't care, as he listened to the sounds of the shower and Izaya ringing his cloth out. Eyes clothes he concentrated his senses on those sounds, and was slightly disappointed when the squeaking of the faucet quieted any noise. It was a while before Izaya emerged in his bed clothes and crawled in next to his lover. Large arms wrapped around the smaller and pulled him close.

Izaya traced a pattern on Shizuo's chest. He hummed lightly at the thought of asking Shizuo how he felt about incest but pushed it aside as he'd felt Shizuo's breath go into a light regulated rhythm. The informant closed his eyes and pushed the thought from his mind as he fell into the same rhythm as Shizuo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Xibiya: Hello everyone. Gosh I dunno how long it's been since I've done one of these. I wanna thank those who liked Passion, and came over to read this lovely little piece here. I hadn't planned on making this a 2 part story, mostly because I rarely ever finish the second part. But reviews make me write faster! So reviews~ But first onto the story.**

* * *

The path of love she walked down on was a lonely and forbidden one. Though she had chosen this for his sake and his only. If only her parents hadn't been so stupid, she could have lead a mediocre life. But the feelings for her brother would have never been this strong. Izaya knew this. He knew all about his secretary, and never fell short on gathering the upmost information to use against anyone who was close to him. He laughed, mocking the relationship his secretary had with her younger brother, and he almost felt bad for her.

What love was this when it was all someone's one-sided mistake?

That, of course, meant that his relationship with Shizuo meant all that much more to him, and he relished it when the long haired raven sneered at the couple when they parted for the day. It was always, a small kiss, a few choice of bedroom words, a nips somewhere that caused the other to groan quietly, and then a parting kiss before the other had to leave. It sickened her to the core, and he knew it. It always left him in a happy trolling mood and he talked insane amounts to the woman while doing his work and laughing at her crude remarks about their relationship.

She angrily, yet a dormant anger, regretted that one moment. And she huffed looking behind her. Resting behind a few shelves, was a container. Warm to the touch, the source of heat was emitted from a head. And to be more correct, this head belonged to a very important friend of Izaya and Shizuo, for she was proclaimed the "Aunt" of their four bundles of joy. Celty Sturluson, the mythical Headless Black Rider of Ikebukuro, was an underground courier for Izaya, and often ran small errands for the info broker. They both knew that the headless dullahan was in search of her head, but under a strict promise by Shinra, the informant never leaked a word of it's where-abouts. That head was the source of her problems, as she had shown it to her brother when it was under the custody of her uncle. If only then, she hadn't shown it to him, would his love for that head be turned towards her? No matter, she would win her self inflicted battle over the damn thing even at the expense of using someone. And unfortunately that someone was using her as well.

However since she could not exact revenge on the head, she would have to direct it towards someone else. And how she oh so loved to see Izaya when she upper handed his usually cocky demeanor when the blonde lover and his kids weren't around. Here she will stir up a bit of trouble for the ravenette and how he will react, she wanted to see. She just needed the chance to strike, and luckily her opportunity came at the right moment.

Izaya had finished his work for the day and pushed back against the desk, then spun his chair slightly to get up. The mother of the kids called them down, and in moments the four were looking over the edge of the balcony.

"Mommy's going out for a little bit, so don't cause Ms. Yagiri too much trouble." Izaya said playfully.

A chorus of "Okay" was repeated back, and Izaya left out. The kids went to their room. Namie waited a few moments before getting up and making her way upstairs. She leaned against the cracked door frame watching the spoiled brats entertain themselves. Opening the door a little and mustered up all the sweetness she could, and smiled at them.

"Hey guys." She said and looked over to Tsugaru, motioning for him to come with her, while the other's played. Namie was sure Tsugaru was smart, but not enough to know if what she was about to tell him was wrong or not. Sitting the calm brunette on the couch she looked over to see if the others had came out to investigate, thankfully that was a no.

"So, Tsugaru," she said in a sweet voice, and the blue eyes boy's face contorted in minor confusion. "How do you feel about your brothers? I cant help but notice you and Psyche are really close."

"Well I love all my brothers." Tsugaru answered honestly. Namie sneered inwardly. Purity in its finest.

"Well….what kind of love sweety?" Namie asked. The boy gave a confused look, as if there was only one type of love he'd felt to all of his family members. "Well you see, do you think your mom and dad have the same love they have for you?"

"Mom and dad say they love us… Do you mean they hate us?" Tsugaru looked worried for a moment, in which Yagiri chuckled out loud.

"No far from it. I know your mom and dad love you a lot. But the love they have for you is far different than the love that they share between you and your brothers."

Snagged. Tsugaru seemed intrigued by this and tilted his head a little. "Different?"

Namie hid a devious smirk behind a smile as she explained that the love his parents had for each other was one in a million, and how they would do anything for each other. They showed this by kissing and doing intimate stuff while the kids weren't around. Tsugaru's face seemed confused but he started thinking a bit. In his school everyone talked that their older sibling had a boyfriend or girlfriend. He figured this is what Namie meant, and she was pleased the boy got it after one explanation. So then she dipped down to convert the boy further.

"Does that feel the same way with Psyche? You both spend a lot of time and he seems to favor you. Psyche is a smart boy, maybe he has these feelings for you too."

Tsugaru's face heated up a little bit. It felt foreign, like he was taking his mind somewhere forbidden. Tsugaru shook his head. "I don't think…"

"Oh its alright Tsu-chan." Namie gave him a soft smile. "Just dont let anyone know about it, and keep watch over your dear baby lover." And with that, Tsugaru was sent on his way.

The raven secretary smiled as she knew she would have to keep watch over her work in progress. Almost satisfied with the seed she had planted, her spirits were a bit higher when she returned to work, filing papers and placing them. even as she removed a binder that revealed a part of Celty's dead in its container, she smirked at the object that made her this way.

"Looks like you were of some use after all, you shitty head." Namie muttered putting the binder back in it's place.


End file.
